Dinotopia: The Animated Series
Dinotopia: The Animated Series '''(or simply '''Dinotopia) is an American animated television series directed by Davis Doi. The show is based on the Dinotopia books by James Gurney. The show aired on August 1, 2005, three months after Dinotopia: Quest For The Ruby Sunstone: The Movie was released. The show introduces new characters for the series. Almost all the actors from the film reprised their characters. The show has dubbed in various languages, as well as different dialects, also famous due to James Gurney's Dinotopia books. The tv series is distributed by Universal Animation Studios. Plot 26 and her friends, Kex Bradley, Mara, & Spazz lived together in the Hatchery in the Island of Dinotopia. They go on greatest adventures, including the other side of Dinotopia. Along the way, they meet Shanise, a shy and nice Corythosaurus, Stinktooth and Ellen, two Tyrannosaurus Rexes, Sebastian, a large Apatosaurus, and Rhoga and Thudd, two dinosaurs that which one of them is dimwitted or bossy. Characters Main List of Characters of Dinotopia: The Animated Series *Kex Bradley (Voiced by Alec Medlock) *Mara (Voiced by Tara Strong) *John (Voiced by Diedrich Bader) *26 (Voiced by Alyssa Milano) *Spazz (Voiced by Jamie Kennedy) *Stinktooth (Voiced by Michael Clarke Duncan in Season 1 thru 4, then Phil Morris onwards) *Rhoga (Voiced by Kathy Griffin) *Thudd (Voiced by Wayne Knight) *Shanise (Voiced by Masasa Moya) *Zippo (Voiced by Lee Evans) *Albagon (Voiced by George Segal) New *Ellen (Voiced by Anndi McAfee) *Sebastian (Voiced by E.G. Daily) *Featherlead (Voiced by Nicole Oliver) *Plesia (Voiced by Kathleen Barr) *Lina (Voiced by Claire Corlett) *Skyla (Voiced by Chantal Strand) *Tricia (Voiced by Andrea Libman) *Michael Marshall (Voiced by Mona Marshall) *Judy Marshall (Voiced by Katie Griffin) *Martha Marshall (Voiced by Ellen Kennedy) *Rachelle (Voiced by Kath Soucie) Trivia *This series takes place after the original film. *The Season 4 character Skyla is like other Skybaxes, but she's the only character to be friends with 26 and her friends in Dinotopia. *Since the series had been popular based on the book series by James Gurney, Dinotopia: The Animated Series has some positive reviews with good animations. *Unlike The Land Before Time TV series, the screams were dubbed in different languages. Like the movie. *Some movies were aired during episode productions. Music The music for the intro and episodes were composed by Mark Watters and Trevor Jones. The song 'I'll take you there" by Windy Wagner is only included during the episode credits and DVDs menus. Songs Dinotopia: The Animated Series songs Gallery /Gallery/ Credits Directed by Davis Doi Produced by Steven Squillante & Robert Winthrop Written by Sean Roche & James Gurney Music by Mark Watters & Trevor Jones Edited by Scott Arundale & Bruce Cathcart Seasons Episodes Dinotopia: The Animated Series episodes Direct-To-Video movies # Dinotopia: The Mysterious Island (2006) # Dinotopia: The Legend of the Lost Treasure (2007) # Dinotopia and the Raging River (2008) # Dinotopia's Musical Moments (2009) # Dinotopia: Ogthar's Revenge (2012) # Dinotopia: The Biggest Adventure Ever! (2015) Video Games List of video games from Dinotopia: The Animated Series Books List of Dinotopia: The Animated Series books Languages available Dinotopia: The Animated Series languages # American English # Arabic # Azerbaijani # Bosnian # British English # Bulgarian (2 versions; voice-over & revived) # Canadian French # Catalan # Mandarin Chinese # Croatian # Czech # Danish # Dutch # Estonian # Finnish # Belgian Dutch (Flemish) # European French # German # Greek # Hebrew # Hindi # Hungarian # Icelandic # Indonesian # Italian # Japanese # Korean # Argentinian Spanish # Chilean Spanish # Mexican Spanish # Latvian # Lithuanian # Macedonian # Malay # Norwegian # Polish # Brazilian Portuguese # European Portuguese # Romanian # Russian # Serbian # Slovak # Slovene # Castilian Spanish # Swedish # Thai # Turkish # Ukrainian # Vietnamese # Welsh Languages Only in other miscellaneous Here are some unofficial/unknown languages that are only available in other miscellaneous. Direct-To-Video movies * Dinotopia: The Mysterious Island: Albanian, Basque, Galican, & Tamil * Dinotopia and the Raging River: Armenian (voiceover), Georgian (voiceover), Kazakh, & Swiss German * Dinotopia: Ogthar's Revenge: Albanian, Austrian German, Valencian & Zulu (voiceover) International Channels #United States: Cartoon Network (2005 - 2011), Boomerang (2015 - present), Nickelodeon (2012 - present) #Canada: Treehouse (Season 1 & 2 only), Qubo, CBC #United Kingdom: CITV, BBC, CBBC #Australia: Cartoon Network Australia, ABC (Australia) #Mexico: Galavision, Telemundo, Galavision #The Netherlands: Jetix (formerly), VPRO, Nickelodeon Nederlands (Season 4 only) #Belgium: Ketnet #Norway: TV 2 #Iceland: Stöð 2 #Germany: Super RTL #Croatia: HRT 1 #Spain: Clan TVE #Hungary: Minimax Hungary #Bosnian: BHT 1 #France: Boing France #Japan: TV Tokyo #Korea: Educational Broadcasting System #Turkey: Cartoon Network Turkey #Denmark: TV 2 (Denmark) #Israel: Hop! Channel #Indonesia: Disney Channel Indonesia #Macedonia: Sitel (TV channel) #Romania: Boomerang Romania #Chile: Canal 13 #Argentina: Telefe #Quebec: France 5 #Greece: Star Channel #Latvia: Latvijas Televīzija #Lithuania: LNK #Malaysia: Disney Channel Malaysia #Poland: Boomerang Poland #Slovenia: Pop TV #Ukraine: TET #Azerbaijan: AzTV #Italy: Cartoonito Italy #Egypt: Cartoon Network (Arabian) #Bulgaria: TV7 (2010 - 2014), Nova Television (2014 - present) #Catalonia: Televisió de Catalunya #China: CCTV-14 #Sweden: TV4 #Thailand: ITV (Thailand) #Vietnam: VTV #Brazil: Boomerang Brazil #Portugal: RTP2, Canal Panda (Portugal) #Slovakia: Disney Channel Slovakia #Wales: S4C #Czech Republic: Česká Televize #Estonia: ETV2 #India: Disney Channel India #Serbia: B92 #Russia: Carousel TV, Nickelodeon Russia #Finland: Nelonen 4 DVD/VHS releases Dinotopia: The Animated Series releases See Also * Dinotopia's Dinosaur Story Tales * Dinotopia Shorts Category:Dinotopia: The Animated Series